Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Typically, a mobile communication device user has the freedom to choose and install software applications, allowing for the customization of the user's mobile communication device. Moreover, operating a mobile device requires little technical skills by the user. Hence, there may be inherent susceptibility of the mobile devices to vulnerabilities, malware, threats, and threat agents. Additionally, unlike desktop computers that can operate complex security software, mobile communication devices generally lack the processing power and resources for effectively running analogous software.
Security measures found in the server and desktop domains may not generally translate well to mobile devices, since mobile devices are typically resource-limited and generally designed to be appliance-like, with heavily enforced boundaries between the underlying system and user. Users generally operate mobile devices in an impromptu manner and the user may have little perspective on the security of their data, as well. Due to the manner of operation, transfer of information security tools from traditional computing domains to mobile devices may often be difficult. To effectively manage the aforementioned security issues, a universal, secure, and user-friendly method of data transmission between a network and the mobile device may be valuable.